Moon Light Battles
by fierygoddess976
Summary: After 6 years things have dramatically changed. Gabe is always doing pack leader things, Esme has taken a whole different turn on her daughter and Will and the four are much too handsome for there good. But somethings wrong in their haven now, but What?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are not mine. They all belong to Annette Curtis Klause. Except for the few that I will list later on. Thank you for reading this first. **

* * *

**

Please be aware that I'm not the best speller, writer, and definitely someone who isn't nearly as good at grammar as some of you other fellow writers. But please respect my love for writing and not to ridicule it. Please, and thank you.

**

* * *

**

Chapter one

The moonlight crept through the trees where the soft doe lay. Crouched below under the long hay that was near the lake that was only ten miles away from the inn. The doe stirred, it knew something thing was hiding, and waiting. It was prepared now to leap off in the air and run till the end of dawn, but it wouldn't make it and it also knew that. The air grew colder as the night began. Watch, crouch, prepare, and surprise. I sprang out of the hay towards the grazing doe. Running toward the doe standing in the middle of the field. It took a few seconds before the doe to realize it was being chased. Running faster and faster, she'd never out run the wolf. She took a jump, over the broken down tree that fell last spring. She was running the opposite direction of the inn, yet it seemed as if she knew. Hunger was tormenting me the more I ran for her quarter thighs and the taste of blood, raw meat and the wonderful smell of a fresh kill were getting the best of me. I was running faster than she and so I was just behind her ass. It was the time to pounce and claw her. To make the kill and to finish the job, I launched myself in the air and released the razor sharp claws out as the struck the thighs. The young doe jumped in the air, and kicked my lungs. I flew off and panted and sucked in all the air I could get. As I looked up to see the young doe that had got away from me just jogging away thinking that she survived the most terrible thing in the forest. But right then, the trees shook and then all of a sudden a huge dark brown wolf jumped out of them and leaped right on to the young doe. The wolf ripped out her throat and shook the dead doe around. The huge wolf dropped the kill and panted and made his way toward me. His gaze was all cunning and alert watching as if something else would go on. He came right beside me and looked all around and when he thought it was safe he rubbed my nose and licked me up. I nudged him in the chest as I got up and took off toward the inn. He was close behind and playfully nipped me as we ran together. The moon light on our fur coats that made my skin crawls with delight. The sweet night air was like energy as I ran. He came up from behind and lightly pushed me, I pushed him even harder so he knew that there's a competition now. My muscles tightened as I pushed myself to the extreme to out run the male wolf, but there was no choice for he was almost three times my size. The air hit my face, as I kept on running and dodging the trees but he was far up ahead. When the clearing came where the inn was and where all the other's were. I jogged toward a bush, and changed back into my normal self. I took one long deep breath and stretched toward the moon. My ears pricked up when a snap of a twig caught my attention. Who was hiding or was someone spying on me. I searched on the ground for a weapon reached for a rock. I tossed it up in the air, caught it and threw it near the pine tree behind me.

"Ouch, what was that for?" A tall broad man came from behind the pine tree in worn out blue jeans that hung on him. He was holding a bundle of clothes in his arms. He came towards me and dropped the clothes on the ground and pulled me close to his naked chest where warmth met my skin. Skin against skin, the touch was unbelievable I looked up into his blue eyes that were heavy with desire that I felt in my heart. Oh, my love for Gabriel was oh so real, but until next winter we would be married. After six years of settling down in the new inn and how life was so rocky with Aidan and of course Rafe and Astrids death was another thing that kept the pack and us on our claws at night. Just the idea of Aidan coming back and stealing me away from the one man that snuck his way to my heart, the only one to. Gabriel kissed me lightly on the forehead. He made his way to my lips. First he kissed me lightly, after he deepened the kiss. The taste of him would drive me insane; the scent of him that I caught made it better. His tongue massages

mine and tickled the tip. When we needed air, he nibbled my lip and sighed with relief. I was exhausted from the hunt, the run and the amazing kiss. When I opened my eyes, Gabriel picked up the clothes he held and passed them to me. He grinned as he looked at my naked body in the moonlight and whistled.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight Vivian with nothing on." He spoke huskily. A grin spread on my face as I heard what he said. I looked into his eyes with equal desire he held isn't his own.

" So why don't I just stay in the nude for you." He smiled but shook his head.

"Sorry hun, but I don't want anyone to see the queens body and besides your mother will soon tell us to get married and start on the grandchildren. Were no where near that kind of relationship." He spoke in his serious voice. I rolled my eyes took a big sigh.

"Fine then. But we never have time just to ourselves anymore. Ever since that huge explosion the four made that almost blew our cover we never have had any real alone time and I really miss sleeping with you. The bed isn't the same with your massive body beside me and your arms that hold me when I sleep. Gees, sometimes I wish you weren't the pack leader." I confessed to him. He looked helpless just standing there listening to the queen bitches complaints. Gabriel cupped my face and kissed me hard.

"I'm sorry Vivi, but that's just the way things happened. It'll all be done soon and tomorrow night will be a sweaty night. But at the moment, you can get dressed and get some sleep. I'll have to go get our kill that's still in the forest." He kissed me again and gave me my clothes. He turned around and started to run. He was shifting back into the wolf with each step, soon the wolf would run and I'd be jealous of all the other bitches who had there man sleeping with them. In just wasn't fair. Sure, I get to sleep with one of the youngest males who weren't my age mates, who were one of the strongest, tallest who was dark and extremely handsome, but he was never around for her. He was always doing pack business, getting called to see if there was one of the four needed to be set back in his place or he was gone traveling to another pack. It wasn't fair, and the days seemed to be getting worse slowly.

I slipped on the t-shirt Gabriel left and the blue jeans he picked out and of course, a sweater. He was very protective and possessive over me and what I wore or anything that involved with me. Over the last six years, I've grown accustomed to it and got used to it. It didn't matter to me any more. The only thing that was starting to get to me was that the two of us had been together for six years. The pack was starting to worry about us. They thought that we would have a child by now, or at least be married. And that's what's been bothering me. Why didn't we ever have a conversation about marriage or engagement? And I was getting more worried everyday and I wanted to talk to him about it but there's no time when it can be just the two of us alone where no one from the pack can over hear us. Life was perfect in it's way, and then it wasn't.

I got toward where the inn was. I opened the gate that was one the left side which lead to the to the back of the inn. Then there were the paths that lead into the deep forest, which everyone's home was. Each family had it's own house but we all had to live here where we could run and do whatever we wanted without anyone finding out. I walked down the path that lead toward the pack leaders house, or where my bed was. I walked up the porch steps and opened the big black door. I went upstairs and headed straight toward the bedroom. They're nothing better to do then sleep after a long exhausting run. I stripped down, crawled under the cool sheets and covers. I sighed with satisfaction and nestled myself so I could easily sleep. Minutes rolled by, until big arms wrapped around my waist tightly and pulled close to the muscular body that was burning with heat. It was my sanctuary. The one place I felt safe and always will. Gabriel kissed my hair and made his way toward my ears where he nibbled. I tried to hold down a giggle but it escaped me. For minutes Gabe just held on to me as if something was going to happen. Until he bent his head to my ear a whispered in his seductive voice that made my heart pound with the excitement of hearing him use it.

"Vivian, will you marry me?" I turned to look at him; I looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes." I whispered quietly. Gabriel smiled instantly and turned around to the nightstand and reached out for a box. He turned back to me and opened it. It was a gold ring with a green gem. I smiled at him as he slipped the ring on.

We cuddled until we both fell asleep in each other's arms. It was truly one night I'd never forget.

**The next day…**

Morning came fast, and when I woke up then stretched, I turned to see Gabriel sleeping peacefully. Only that he was up before me. Sighed with frustration that he never was going to be the Gabriel that he was the first five years we've been together. I slowly got out of bed and changed into some tight blue jeans and a tight aqua t-shirt. I went downstairs and seen that Esme let herself in again. She was sitting by the kitchen table watching my every move. I didn't look at her while I went to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup and fixed it my way. I turned to see her then, instead of the smug smile she had while I walked into the kitchen, it was her smug grin. Ever since the forth year that Gabriel and me were together, she expected us to start breeding off spring, which we weren't even thinking about, not even marriage was in my mind yet. Anyway, I went to the table cautiously, I picked a chair to sit in across the table from her, just in case if she felt like she wanted to jump me. It was quite between us for a few moments until she broke the silence. She shifted in her chair, which usually meant that she'd start talking about my personal or sexual life. I narrowed my eyes at her as she said.

"I heard that Gabriel proposed to you last night." She said with dislike. She hated the Idea of us wolf-kind following the human's tradition. She said with impatience now. "I suppose you'll be having a wedding also. Most likely I guess. You know that your father and me weren't married right. Just to let you know how much I loathe your choice in making sure that your Gabriel's mate." She glared at me. I didn't say a thing to her until the phone rang.

"I'll get that if you don't mind." I growled as I got up and went to the front hallway where the cordless phone rang on the wall by the stairs. I picked it up and answered in a sweeter voice. "Hello." A older rougher voice answered back with cheer.

"My dear Vivian, it's me uncle Rudy. Is Gabriel around there at the moment." As Rudy was speaking Gabriel in his dark navy blue t-shirt that clung to every muscle and his normal blue jeans that made every woman including humans, think of the most imaginable thoughts she could with Gabe. His hair that was normally messed up still gave him the looks that made most people believe that he was twenty-four still. He smiled when he saw me on the phone and came toward me. He kissed my cheek, when I responded back to Rudy.

"Actually he just walked in. So lucky you." I mouthed to Gabe, 'It's Rudy.' Gabe's smile vanished in an instant and turned back to serious. He took the phone that I handed to him and walked away giving him the privacy that he needed when it came pack leader stuff. I walked up the stairs and turned the corner and leaned against it so I could hear his part of the conversation. For a few minutes it was normal male battering about the weather, family and his bike. Then something caught my attention. Gabe responded to something that Rudy said.

"There's something, what, going around to each pack." He whispered it in to the phone. I started to pay close attention to what he was saying now. "What is it? Is it a stray that we should be watching for or is it just a few wolves that's around in the mountains." Gabe didn't answer for a long time, which made me worry. I was tempted to run into our bedroom and pick up the phone just to figure out what Rudy was saying to Gabriel. It was scaring me that there was a problem that Gabe was worried about. Cause if there was a problem he was worried about, it defiantly was something that needed all the pack's attention, patcentice, and assistance. Otherwise disaster would happen all over again, such as Rafe and Astrids choice when we needed their help.

I stood there waiting for Gabriel to say something; anything really just so I knew that he had everything under control. But Gabe didn't say a word. I peeked around the corner to see if he was nodding is head instead, or if he expected that I was around and eavesdropping on him. I poked around the corner so I could just see what he was doing. He was looking though the front window that was inches away from the front door. He stood ridged and complex. Something Rudy was telling him kept him in thought. I stood still watching him, wondering to myself if he would share what Rudy was telling him, to me. But Gabriel turned his head a little bit toward the staircase where I was supposedly hiding. I held my breath and quickly turned around so he wouldn't be able to see me. i couldn't turn around and face him. He knew I was standing here, listening in on what he was saying. He put out a trap for me, and I walked into it. Minutes flew by as I stood there, but this time I wasn't eavesdropping. When I had the guts to turn around and walk down the stairs to see his angry stare that would hurt me, but would also hurt him just as bad because I was suppose to respect his pack leadership business and to leave it alone. But I turned around into some hard rock wall. I closed my eyes; I smelt his scent and the heat that radiated from his body that was scorching me. He grabbed my upper arms and held me out like a child. I opened my eyes to see his straight face. He wasn't angry with me but disappointed. I turned my head away from his face. He let me go and simply said.

"Why did you listen in." I didn't sat anything to him. I wasn't acting foolish by not responding to him, and I wasn't giving Gabriel the silent treatment. I just couldn't find the answer that I was looking for. When he didn't get an answer after a few moments he shook his head a muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. He turned around and walked down the stairs. Shortly after I head the front door open, and slammed shut after. A few second pasts after the door was slammed, then all the tears streamed down my cheeks. It just wasn't fair; nothing seemed to be going right at all for me. I walked to my room and cried myself to sleep. Only thinking that I betrayed my trust to him after so many years. And yet, I couldn't find a reason why I did such a stupid act in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are not mine. They all belong to Annette Curtis Klause. Except for the few that I will list later on. Thank you for reading this first.

**

* * *

**

Please be aware that I'm not the best speller, writer, and definitely someone who isn't nearly as good at grammar as some of you other fellow writers. But please respect my love for writing and not to ridicule it. Please, and thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

When I woke up at nine o'clock, everything was totally dark out. I got off the bed and went to the joining bathroom to check out my appearance. My hair was matted up in a huge rat nest and my eyes looked swollen from all the crying I did that put me to sleep. I let out a frustrated sigh and stopped myself from crying yet again. Sadly, it didn't work; a single tear fell down my cheek. I stood there getting a grip on myself; I'm not going to cry because Gabriel got angry with me from listening in on a conversation that would involve me too. For moons sake, I'm the goddamn queen of this pack and I have a right to know what he's doing. And he should know about that. I stormed out of the bathroom in a terrible frenzy and went downstairs. I reached the bottom stair when Gregory walked out of the house in anger; he slammed the door shut behind him. Finn came around the corner also in anger and followed Gregory's path, right out the door. I watched them walk past me with out a word. They usually would say hello or tease me still about being queen. But nothing, there was something going on and I needed to know, now. I walked towards the kitchen that was just around the corner where they came from. Sure enough, in the kitchen there was a few of the males from the pack, plus Esme was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee. I made my way toward her and took the one spot at the table, beside her.

I looked around the kitchen and saw William in the corner. He grew up into such a fine male. He was tall, handsome, broad shoulder, great smile, and he was still the sweetheart that I grew up with, my best friend I guess. He was listening to the conversation closely. I was watching him, admiring him, reminding myself that if it wasn't for him I'd still be miserable. I told him everything that was wrong and what I felt like how so many tiny things just bugged the hell out of me. I was starring at him when he looked toward me; I startled myself when I realized I was starring at him. He smiled at me, then the conversation got his attention again.

They were saying that Gabriel left some time in the afternoon when no would notice and most of them were ticked off because he didn't tell a soul why he just packed up and took off. Then some how the conversation got turned on to me.

"Shouldn't you know where your mate is?" A tall dark male that joined the pack when we first arrived here asked me. I looked up at the gang of males that towered over me.

"He probably has a reason why he didn't tell anyone where he was going other wise he would of asked someone to join him. So no I don't know where he went." I snapped at the tall dark male. He glared at me and took a deep breath so his chest puffed out to show me that he was much stronger and bigger than I was.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to the pack than wedding plans." Esme said. I sat up straight and lifted up my chin at her. How could she turn on me like this, I was her only child. Or was she so pissed off at me that I wanted a wedding. Yeah, that must be the reason, or was it because dad and her knew exactly where the there was at all times and that Gabriel and I didn't have that bond yet because he was so busy. She was getting her revenge by embarrassing in front of most of the males.

"So does anyone have an idea where Gabriel went. Anyone at all." No one said a word in the few moments that went by. A few of them coughed, some moved around uncomfortably and others looked at me as if I should know where Gabriel went. I took a deep breath. A few minutes went by and still nothing happened. Esme got up to fill up her up of coffee, she took her sweet time, and then she spoke.

"Well, if no one knows where our Pack leader is, then everyone can go home. Will see if **anybody** knows where Gabriel is by morning." She was looking straight at me with disgust in her eyes. A few of the males agreed and went home, others waited a few more moments before they started to leave and follow the rest. When they were gone, I noticed that William was in the corner with his folded across his chest looking at a particular spot on his hiking boots. Esme noticed too that he stayed behind and made a voice in her throat that got him to look up at her. He wasn't smiling at her but gave a look that showed he wasn't leaving just yet. Esme turned to me then, and glared at me as she shook her head. "You know where he is don't, DON"T YOU." She yelled.

"No I don't know." I replied to her giving the same look that she was giving me.

"He tells you everything. So you must know where he went."

"I told you. I don't know. I was asleep all day, how should know if I was up in my room."

"You answered a very important phone call for Gabriel. Who was on the other line?" she scorned. I glared at her and when a few moments went by I answered.

"It was Uncle Rudy who phoned for Gabriel." I told her. I got up abruptly and started to make my way to the living room. Esme hung her head and announced.

"I'm going to the bar." She left instantly. I fell on the couch, picked up the remote and started to channel surf when William entered the living room. He changed in six years. His baggy blue jeans and t-shirts replaced, no more dark black clothes but they still gave him the appearance of a bully. He sat down on the chair that was opposite of the couch. He sat there watching me while I channel surf, I felt as if he was surveying me, trying to see if I'd slip up. Finally I just sat up and looked right back at him, immediately he smiled and burst out laughing. I gave him a quizzical look so he knew that I had absolute no idea what he was doing.

"Sorry Viv, it's just that your face, I mean that, aww never mind." He tried to explain to me. I slowly shook my head as he stopped laughing and went back to being serious. "Viv, do you or do you not know where Gabriel went."

"I told everyone who was in that kitchen a few minutes ago that I had no idea where he might of went. I was a sleep all day." I simple told him as I pointed towards the entrance to the kitchen. William sat up straight and rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head in the palms of his hands. William added.

"Do have an idea where he could have went then. Any kind of an idea."

"Why is everyone so sorry that Gabriel took off? It's not like he took off for good, he leaves for a few days then he comes back. Usually he goes for two to three days and most of the time he just goes to the packs that's around here. So he really isn't to…." I battered on until William lifted his head up and interrupted.

"Do you or do you not have an idea where he went Vivi." William repeated. I was quite; thinking of where he might of went. I searched the living room for some kind of hint that would trigger my mind. I looked at the hallway where the front door and a small wooden love seat were. I saw the phone and remembered the call from Rudy. I stiffened up and looked at William, who was waiting very patient for an answer. As if he knew where Gabriel went but needed a push to remember it. Just what I needed to remember.

"Rudy phoned this morning and I answered it. He wanted to talk to Gabriel. So I went upstairs and I accidentally over heard a bit of the conversation. Rudy seemed to have something really important to tell Gabriel because he was saying much." I told William. William took the information in and sat there for a few minutes, then got up and came towards me and kissed my forehead, smiled and started toward the front door. I jumped up and quickly asked.

"Why did Gregory and Finn storm out of the house?" William stopped but he didn't answer right away or turn around.

"They got mad, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Why did they get mad William." I asked him. He took a deep breath and turned around to face me now. I was standing up and I was only a few feet away from him. He looked me directly in my eyes.

"Vivian, ever since Gabriel was out pack leader, the four of us never got a chance to show him how loyal we are to the pack. And when he needs something done, he always asks Bucky or someone old-timer. There not going to live forever, and still… it's like he doesn't trust us… like he thinks were still pups. And when something serious does happen, like now for example, he takes off and one of us could of went with him. It's not fair to us. Do you know what I'm getting at Vivian." He responded. I didn't answer, I never ever realized what Gabriel did to the pack members. I turned my face away from him so he wouldn't guess what I thought. But this was William, he knew more than anyone now, including Gabriel, which was pathetic. William murmured under his breath.

"I thought so. Good night Vivian." He turned around and walked out the door quietly. I stood there taking in what just happened since I woke up. There was a meeting and Esme turned against me because I wanted a wedding, Gabriel took off without telling a soul where he went to or how long he'd be gone for, and William and I just had a fight because I didn't know him as well as he knew me. I went back upstairs to my bed room, trying to hold my anger in. I shut the door, counted to three before I screamed in frustration. My nails grew and I clawed the door, slashing chunks out, until I got exhausted and quit. I was panting and realized how stupid and immature it was to act like this. I took a deep breath in and out and made my way downstairs for a cool glass of water. I put two ice cubes in and took a few sips, and then I guzzled it all down. I filled up my cup again, and did the same. I stood there munching on a ice cube when the phone rang. I looked up at it and was trying to decide if I should answer it or not. It rang again, I thought it could be Esme who would just want to bitch at me now that William was gone. Or it could be Gabriel phoning or maybe William who wanted to say sorry for what he said to me a few minutes ago. The phone rang again, I jogged toward the phone and picked it up. I answered.

"Hello"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The cool lazy voice on the other line I didn't recognize at all, but it did trigger something in my past but it was so hazy I shrugged it off.

"Hello, it's been a while Vivian. How are you?" I stood their frozen wondering who on earth could of phoned me that wasn't part of the pack. Usually if anyone wanted to talk, they'd just take a short walk here and talk to my face. So this stranger wasn't part of the pack at all, and how on earth would he have gotten this number. It wasn't listed, and we all had a private number, and the only number that was listed was the Lodge.

The other part what was really getting my nerves was how did he know me?

"Oh dear, are you trying to remember who I am. Of course you are. Well it's been a few years and I so dearly miss you. Come back to me Vivian." The voice spoke so sweetly that it was hypnotizing me. I shut my eyes as I realized who it was. The one person who had met the pack. Who swore he would never look or speak of us. The one and only time I'd fallen head over heels for a meatboy. Aidan. He was the stranger phoning me. I glared at the phone in my hand even if he couldn't see me doing so I spoke with hatred.

"What are you doing phoning us. You know that you were told not to come to us ever again." He laughed at me.

"Oh, but sweetheart, you know that I was crazy for you. It's been too long, and I miss you. Come talk to me. I need your help with something." He told me with laughter in his voice.

"No, I don't want to see you and I don't want to hear your voice either so quit it and leave me the hell alone." I yelled at him with the most disgust I could muster up inside me. But as I was about to hang up I heard him say.

"Well, I guess you don't want to know where your mate has gone. I mean, you believe he's gone to see your Uncle Rudy. How is he by the way? I imagine him getting old now huh, and what about your mother. I don't believe I've met her."

"What are you getting at. Of course Gabriel has… How do you know where Gabriel went and how did you know he went to see Rudy." I asked him but I could sense he was grinning on the other end.

"What makes you think I'm not close by to you and your sweet beautiful long legs that you showed to me all summer when we were together." He chuckled, I shuddered as I remembered what I had done and worst of all he was most likely imagining a picture of me. "I want you to come see me."

"I'm not going to see you." I said flatly.

"Well I guess your not going to see Gabriel for a little while. At least for a week, until you come to see me. I'll see you soon Vivian." He told me as he hung up. I stood there more frustrated then I was before I picked up the phone. I slammed down the phone and yelled to the top of my lungs. Hoping that my anger would seep away. But there was no use. I stormed my way up stairs to my bedroom. I started to search for my CD that the four gave to me a few years ago. I found it and put it in the small player that was on the table by the door. I pumped up the music to fill the room as I threw myself on the bed. I took the pillows and buried my head under them as I tried to forget the conversation that had just took place and wondering if Gabriel was at Rudy's. No he wouldn't be there yet, it'd take maybe a day to get there and he left at noon. I debated a little while wondering if I should phone, but I didn't in the end. I lay their thinking of anything that'd get my mind off of things. Eventually my eyes grew tired, and slipped back to sleep.

Meanwhile….

Vivian was finally asleep in their room. Surprising that she didn't go take a run with the others. Maybe because her mate wasn't here to run beside her I thought to myself and smiled cheekily. What a terrible night it was for her, I mocked a motherly tone. Her mother didn't give a rats ass about her at the moment, which was fine by me. We'll see how her mother will warm up to her later on, that's if she does.

I turned my back away from the open window of their bedroom and sauntered into the ticker forest, not that it wasn't thick enough already. If Vivian wanted to come to the window and try to find what or who was making that terrible feeling when an intruder was around. I laughed to myself as I thought of that. Vivian was a pathetic fool to marry someone like Gabriel. Powerful and muscular to weak and dense. I'll put her to the test as soon as I introduce myself to the pack. A huge smile crossed my face as the thought entered my head. Vivian will never know what crossed her.

Late in the afternoon…

The clatter of pots and pans had always got on my nerves, but I needed to eat and the only thing I usually ate when I was alone was Kraft Dinner. I grabbed the small pot and filled it with water and put it on the hot element. I took the box and ripped it open and fished out the packet of powdered cheese. The music in the living room was nothing like at all to the music I listened to last night while trying to fall asleep. Over the last six years I started to get a feel for country music. More sentimental and so much more romantic to what the four listened to. I grew soft hearted, but the four say I always was. There was a knock at the front door. I turned around from the stove and walked threw the living room towards the small area where the hallway was. I peered through the long narrow window by the door. I tried to see who was at the door but couldn't get a good glimpse at who it was because of the curtain. I went to the huge oak door and opened it to see one of Gabriel's sisters. Darcy, one of the triplets that seemed to get on my nerves when I first started to see Gabriel. Her mid length golden hair and the same colour of Gabriel's eyes made me sick of worry for Gabriel again. Darcy was the same height as me even if she was only fourteen. I treated her as if she was a young adult. She looked up from her feet looking as though she needed to talk to someone. I smiled at her and moved away from the door so she can come in. she walked past me into the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools by the island. I followed her to the kitchen and went to the bubbling pot to put the noodles in so Darcy would have sometime to open the conversation. It was silent for a few minutes, until I turned around and looked at her. She sat there with her elbows on the counter, her hands were cupping her face, but she was looking though the big window, into the dark forest. I cocked my head a bit as I leaned against the stove, hopping she'd notied my movement so she'd turn my way. She looked at me and gave a weak smile.

"Okay, what's up." I finally summed up the courage to ask her. She sighed and waited a few minutes before answering.

"Vivian, I'm worried that Gabriel is lost, or worst yet who ever he went to go see didn't see him yet. What if there's something out there that could of got a hold of him or what if he got caught by some cops or may…" she blurted out in a rush.

"Whoa, hold up. Gabriel is one of the strongest in the group. I think he can handle anything that goes his way. Try not to worry about it Darcy. There's no point in worrying until we know for sure that Rudy has seen him or not." I simply told, even if she didn't believe me. Heck I didn't even believe what I was saying. Darcy didn't have a look on her face that she wouldn't listen to me. It was silent again so I turned around to take the noodles off the stove. I started to make the cheese when she suddenly asked me.

"Are bloodsuckers real." I wiped around wondering how to answer that question. The shock on my face probably gave her a warning and made her change the subject. "Hey look it's William." She pointed toward the back door. William walked in and looked at the two of us.

"Sorry if I'm barging but Darcy, your sisters are looking for you." He said, Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Tell them I'm not here, I'm somewhere else." She told Will. He shook his head.

"Sorry kido, their on there way here already. I suggest if you don't want to see them to hide." She jumped off the stool and ran towards the front door. William turned toward me and started to walk towards me. He looked in the sink and saw the noodle in the bowl. "I thought you'd be making KD again."

"I got hungry and wanted something simple. Can you think of anything more simpler that Kraft Dinner." I told him.

"Salad, sandwich, mushroom soup…." He started to name a few and flicked them off his fingers. I laughed.

"Shut up, I get the point. So you came here to see Darcy."

"No I came to tell you that Gabriel left Rudy's last night before midnight. I phoned after I left here. Rudy told me that Gabriel had to go right away because there's a few of the stronger packs up north, that have gone missing. No one from the packs are around. No women or children around, all the males are gone. So something's up and that's the reason why Gabe had to go. I thought you might want to know that. Apparently he went up north to see for himself too. So he might not be back for a while, my guess for another three days." William explained to me. I finished making my supper and sat down thinking it all over.

"What do you think could have got a hold of those packs. Were they gone, like vanished, did they move somewhere else or were they killed or what. I mean they can't just leave unless they had been kidnapped, but taking a whole pack, not to mention one of the more bigger and powerful too." I said William sat by the table with me.

"I don't know what it is but it's something and we think it's rouge wolf wandering around." He said to me as he got up and started to pace the kitchen. He could never sit and worry at the same time.

"What do you mean by we." I asked sharply.

"I phoned and then I told some of the guys so they wouldn't worry so much either. That's all, you're the first person we've told. We thought that you should know before everyone else did." I nodded and had a few bites.

"So are you all sure that it's a rouge wolf or could it be something else." I asked without thinking.

"What do you mean Vivian."

"Well, just before you came in here. Darcy asked me if bloodsuckers were real or not, and it occurred to me that I didn't even know."

"They do." He simply said in a dark stern voice. It was silent again. Minutes stretched on and on. William was pacing still thinking of something. Then it hit me, what if these bloodsuckers were behind it. I gasped at the thought. William turned around and rushed to my side, bent down on his knees and held both my hands in his.

"What is it Vivian. Vivian."

"Do you think that maybe these…." I started to say before he cut me off.

"No. There not around here."

"Are you sure though." He didn't answer.

"William." He still didn't say anything. "Have you ever saw one before.''

"Promise not to a word to anyone Vivian. I'm serious to. Don't say a word to anyone at all." His voice was dark and stern again. I nodded. "Good. Come with me. I'll show you. But it's in the dark forest and be prepared."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are not mine. They all belong to Annette Curtis Klause. Except for the few that I will list later on. Thank you for reading this first

* * *

**_Please be aware that I'm not the best speller, writer, and definitely someone who isn't nearly as good at grammar as some of you other fellow writers. But please respect my love for writing and not to ridicule it. Please, and thank you._**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Will took me by the hand and dragged me to the back door. We stood on the porch looking at he forest. He stared ahead and was pondering on something. I just watched him, just to see what happened in the last moment. He was so content to show me something, and now, nothing. It wasn't hard to see that he was debating if he should show me now. I touched his upper arm, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, turned toward me.

"Vivian. Please, understand, that this is pack business and that I could severely get in trouble for showing this. It's against Gabe's orders. But you want to know what's going on, and you have a right to know since you are basically the queen. Just keep your mouth shut. Okay." He grinned at the end. "Where going to have to change. It'll be much quicker to get there if we do." I nodded and walked off the porch and started to strip. Will walked a few paces behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see him behind me. He was in the middle of pulling off his shirt. The boy was a man now with a sculptured body, complete with brood shoulders and a treasure trail. I threw my shirt aside and stopped to my pants off and everything else. I gathered all my clothes, put them behind a shrub so no one can see them. Will did the same then started to jog and change. I followed him exactly. We ran strait to the heart of the forest.

The deep heart of the mountains were we mostly just ran wild. Only thing though, pack law was that we weren't to go as far as twenty-five miles, in any direction. It was made a law after the first year we were here. In case of emergency, some of us could be hunting when we needed their aid. Nothing serious ever happened yet, but there was always a possibility.

Will ran much faster than me, as all males are faster than the females. They were built just a bit stronger than us. Will was running slower for me but still fast enough that I could only see his tail end up ahead. He was turning constantly around huge spruce trees. The trees made it seem as if it was night, but in reality it was the middle of the afternoon. Everything was dark in the heart of the forest, and everything was quite except for my breathing. I could handle running for hours at a time, just I couldn't handle the silence that was here. Usually the forest was noisy with birds chirping and singing beautiful songs. Rabbits would hop around looking for others to breed with, which is no big surprise as that's all what rabbits do, besides run for their lives from us.

The trees were starting to close in tighter now. As if they were going to ambush us in and keep us prisoners. They loomed up so high that the daylight couldn't come in, that was enough. Now they were so tight together that it was hard to squeeze though this path that Will was leading me.

I trusted Will with my life. But I was honestly scared. Where were we going? I have never been this far in the forest and I was pretty sure that we weren't in the premises that Gabe had set out. Unfamiliar territory was something that had my stomach in my knots now. I didn't care that I was with Will or now. I came to a complete stop and waited until Will noticed I wasn't behind him. Just after a minute he was sauntering back to see me sitting there on the path of his. He shook his shaggy head a bit. As he got the message that I wasn't' budging, Will came behind me pushed me with his head to get me going a little more. After a few nudges, I decided to move again. If Will was sure where ever he was leading me was safe, and if it wasn't I believe he wouldn't show me what he wanted to show me.

It was just a few more minutes before we got to a small clearing. Huge spruce trees were around the whole area where a tiny run down shack was. The wood was gray with age, no windows either and the door was heavily built wood with locks on the outside. Will quickly ran to a spruce tree near by. He changed back and removed a piece of bark which was apparently hiding the key since Will was holding keys as he made his way toward the door. He unlocked the door and grabbed something that was just inside. He threw a shirt on and jeans while he whispered just enough for me to hear if I strained my ears to catch every word.

"Do not change back. Understand. I don't want her to know who you are. Got it." Simple enough, but who was she. I nodded my head a bit. Will opened the door so he could walk in. I looked in to see if I could walk in. Apparently the small wooden shack could hold a cage. There was a small table in the opposite corner where a jug was sitting, a bag of bread with some cheese. In the cage it self was a limp body. A thin, petite body, whose hair was long, wild and dark for all I know, she was huddled in the corner until Will crouched down to her level to examine her, so I thought. After a few agonizing minutes went by, Will told the girl in a stern voice that I knew if you didn't listen there was hell to pay.

"Are you ready to pay attention to what I have to say." She moved her head to look him in the face and grinned. I was first shock to see that she was beautiful girl, or woman. The shirt she had on I recognized as one of Gabes. She struggled to stand up, and when she was on her feet she simply said in tired voice that was very quite.

"Water please." Will hardly moved to reach the jug that was on the table behind him. He passed it between the bars for her. She took the jug as if it would melt in her hands. She tipped it towards her and guzzled till the water was about gone then she passed the jug back. Will took it, placed it back then started to walk towards the door. I backtracked and went outside and waited until he locked the door again, stripped put everything away and placed the key where it was. But he put the clothes in the bag and tossed it up in the air where it landed on a branch way up high on one of the real close spruce trees. He changed back and motioned his head in away that meant 'let's go'.

It didn't seem to take as long as it did when we were going there. So many questions entered my mind as we ran back towards my house. Such as 'who was she? Where the hell did she come from? Was she a threat to me? The pack? To Gabe? To Will? Why was locked up? How did Will know where she was or was she his charge now?' So many questions I had and I wanted answers. As soon as we got to the back yard I was going to change and start to launch in these stupid questions.

Familiar trees were passing by me as I sped up just so I could reach Will's pace. I ran right past him and ran towards the shrub where my clothes were. It was at least six now, everything was dark since it was September. I quickly changed back and threw my clothes on. I stepped out from behind the shrubs and trees to face William. He changed back with pants on with his t-shirt in his hands.

"So who was she? Why was she in a cage and how come you knew where she and decided to show her to me. Was it because I'm queen or what?" William stood there after he threw on the t-shirt and jacket. He ran his hands though his dark blond hair with his attention on a fixed point on the ground. He never looked up at me for a quite a long time. I started to lose my temper. I shouted at him even though I knew he was less than three yards away from me. "Why won't you answer me William. William." Frustration bubbled thought me as my blood grew hot and coursed though me. The past six years had made impatient with some of the pack members and very patient with others such as Gabriel. William still didn't look up at me or even turn his face in my direction. Instead he turned around and spread out his arms and swung them back and forth while he walked away from me. My short temper wasn't going to last long if he was going to ignore me. I would burst and lash out at him if he didn't co-operate so. I started to shake until he turned around, stopped and stared me down.

"You have a right to know that she's kept there. She was found on our property last night. Gregory, Finn, Ulf and I found her snooping around here. We chased her down and caught her. She wasn't easy to catch either. I phoned Rudy to see if Gabriel got there. I told him that we had an intruder and what should we do. We were to take her there, in that prison until he came back. God knows when too, Vivian, she's one of us. She was standing outside your window when Ulf saw her. He miss took her as you since he only took a glance in that direction when he was going home. That's why I told you not to change when we were there." William explained. He walked towards me briskly, because as soon as he mentioned that she was one of us and that she outside my window, my knees started to buckle. What happened? William was right in front of me holding my waist so I would stand up. Was nothing right anymore? Was anything going to be the same anymore? Why couldn't I be that strong vibrant teenager I was. Not this pathetic woman I was now who depended on her man to keep her up. Not even he could be around for me anymore. He was gone and the man standing in front of me now none other than my best friend. That's if I could call him that anymore.

I was in Williams arms, huddled in his bear like hug. Trying to comfort me, knowing that it was a difficult task especially telling me that this stray was outside my window last night when Gabriel was gone, she got past the young wolves on duty to keep everyone safe and William who probably just left me. This just wasn't adding up.

I wondered if I should tell William about Aidan's phone call last night. No I shouldn't, only things would get worse if I did that. Not too mention that Esme would have a field day now. She had enough fun tormenting me about the wedding. William started to rub my back now making sure I guess that I didn't feel scared. How was I not? We started to walk towards the house when things still raced through my mind. I hated this. I just sat there when we got to the living room and after just plopping down on the couch.

William went to the bar in the corner and brought me back a whisky. I downed the whole thing right away. He passed me his which I took and did the same. Nothing made sense. All I wanted to do was just cry. But that'd be the wimp ass way. Fight? Who? The girl. I bet she had some training or something. Why on earth would she be here? I didn't recognize her at all. Was she just a stalker or something? I just had to think this all though. And when Gabriel comes back, he isn't leaving my side at all. That's all that's to it. There was going to be changes made now. And it's going to be the queen who'll make up these rules. I couldn't help it I was determined.

"Vivian. Are you alright." I heard William say to me. I could tell he was worried. He was just sitting there on the arm watching me very closely. I hadn't said a word to him since I was fuming. I looked at him; his face was ridged with worry. I smiled at him, hoping that would put everything all right for now. "You know what? I'll make dinner for you. Just sit here and watch some TV for now. Okay. I'm not going to leave you until Gabe comes back." He got up and saunter toward the opening where the kitchen was. I grabbed the remote and made the best out of it. Just relaxed for now. We couldn't do anything till Gabe came back. And then I'll do the changed.


End file.
